The floors of buildings such as gymnasia and playgrounds quite often undergo remarkable tangential stresses applied by the users of the playground or the gymnasium, especially if sports such as volleyball, five-a-side football or basketball are practiced on them. For example the tangential stresses may be considered, which are applied to the floor by a five-a-side football—or squash player, which suddenly stops and changes direction during running It is currently known making such floors with a continuous covering made up of only one piece of synthetic material, or of one sheet extending on the whole area of the playground—or gymnasium floor. If on the contrary one wants to make a playground—or gymnasium floor by mechanically assembling several elements of a modular covering, possibly without using chemical fastening systems such as glues or cements, the presently known systems of floor tiles, panels or staves show in a greater extent the drawbacks caused by the aforesaid tangential stresses applied by the users: such tangential forces tend to disconnect the floor tiles, -staves or -panels, causing the whole floor being quickly and unwillingly dismantled.
On the other hand, requirements of floors for trade fair stands and pavilion are allowing to be installed quickly and easily, if possible with no need of being glued or cemented to the underlying concrete slab, and being strong enough for allowing the structure above of the stand or pavilion being anchored to them.
A first object of the present invention is supplying a modular floor that is particularly resistant to the stresses during the use—in particular to the tangential stresses applied to the walk plan—and that cannot be easily dismantled by such tangential stresses. A second object of the present invention is providing a modular floor that lend itself to be assembled quickly.